


dorks will be dorks

by tick_tocked



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dmmdsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba spending some 'quality bonding time' together. Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dorks will be dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulousvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousvoid/gifts).



> Part of my present for the Dramatical Murder Secret Santa 2014 event. I apologize for not asking about this beforehand but I hope it's ok nonetheless ^^;
> 
> Happy holidays, nebulousnoiz ~!

“This is a horrible idea.”

Noiz is a genius, there’s no denying it. The way he can easily understand tons of information while barely batting an eyelash, how he can power through one-day deadlines and submit presentations that leave clients with no room for complaint or argument. It was almost like his mind was a machine, hardwired to perform at top speed while running on – what Aoba called – ‘garbage fuel’. But Noiz’ abhorrent eating habits are not taking center stage today. 

Rather, it was his tendency to come up with the weirdest, most random ideas.

“Just sit down. It’ll be okay.” The blond puts on what he hoped was a reassuring smile although from the way Aoba’s frown deepens he must have missed the mark somehow.

“Why does that make me even more uneasy…”

To be fair, it was Aoba who suggested they watch a bunch of movies Noiz never had the time to sit through. It turns out that the blond wasn’t too big on films, often finding them too long and boring unless senseless explosions were involved. But days off from work were rare, even rarer considering they both had time to spare this week and so Aoba was persistent that they start doing ‘couple things’. And high on the list was watching a bunch of movies the bluenet considered ‘classics’.

After a harsh and thorough screening by Noiz (who kept picking animated or Michael Bay movies), Aoba took one DVD and protested that not watching this movie will result in no sex for week. Defeated, the blond agreed to sit through two hours of water-logged romance and tragedy from James Cameron’s Titanic. 

A few minutes in, Noiz was starting to lose interest. Big ol’ ship with tons of people – big whoop.But as the story progressed, the serendipitous meeting of Jack and Rose started to make a bit more sense.A boy accidentally meeting the love of his life, their feelings hindered by differences in class. Noiz’ mind begins to wander, imagining him and Aoba taking their respective places as characters in the story. If such a tragedy were to happen, he would undoubtedly try to save Aoba’s life but will the blunet be smart enough to notice that there was space for two people on that barge? (Seriously, Rose. You could have saved Jack too.)

“You actually liked it, didn’t you?” the bluenet teases even as he leans back on the couch in an awkward imitation of what they just watched on film.

Noiz answers with a noncommittal hum as he takes out a large sketchpad and pencil – both old, slightly dusty, and unused. Aoba couldn’t help but wonder who would try to give Noiz those kind of things in the first place but his curiosity is wiped away when the blond begins sketching. A deep look of concentration comes over Noiz’ face, hand working in slow but serious strokes. For a few minutes, nothing but the faint sound of scratching and the occasional paper flip resonated in the large room. Minutes rolled into one solid hour of Noiz’ oddly quiet demeanor and Aoba was starting to feel bored. Did he even use to have such a short attention span or was the brat rubbing off on him even more prominently than before?

“... Hey, Noiz. Can I move now?”

No response.

“Am I even in the right position?”

Still no response.

“Oi, erogaki. Can you even hear me??”

Annoyed, Aoba stands up from his perch and walks over to Noiz, peering at what the blond had been engrossed with for an hour.

“..... Is that supposed to be me?” the bluenet murmurs, tone unmistakably amused. 

Noiz gives Aoba a frown – his first actual expression since this entire ‘experiment’ started  
“Of course it is. Who else was I drawing?”

Biting back a chuckle, Aoba points to a particular spot. “I didn’t know I had such well-defined abs.”

“It’s called ‘artistic interpretation’.”

“Uh-huh. And the bunny ears?”

“Same.”

“You- -!“

Aoba lets out a fit of chuckles, leaning down to give Noiz a tight hug before hands and fingers seek out the blond’s well-hidden tickle spots. Soon they turn into a ball of petty kicks and laughs, the sketchbook falling from Noiz’ grasp and landing on the floor with a faint clatter. Neither seemed to notice as they continue to assault each other with tickles and kisses, Aoba eventually ending up nestled on Noiz’ lap. Both of them were practically out of breath, dazed, and sporting matching stupid grins on their faces.

The bluenet gives his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, murmuring, “You’re such a dork.”

“Says the one who made me watch Titanic.” Noiz hits back, smirking even as he returns the gesture on Aoba’s cheek.

“Well, you liked it!”

“Hm. Maybe.”

Aoba gives Noiz’ cheek a pinch this time, although he is quickly disrupted by the blond reaching out for something else.

“Let’s watch this next.” The German murmurs, holding out a copy of ‘Mean Girls’ to a blushing, stuttering Aoba.

“How did that- - I’m pretty sure that’s not even mine- -!“

“Whatever. We’re watching it.”

And that was how Noiz learned the true meaning of ESPN and how Aoba came to the painful realization that they might not do movie day again for at least another month.


End file.
